Jason x Patty
by Lord Feral
Summary: Made for a friend, first smut kinda? It's not supposed to be serious just something my friend wanted and me merely having nothing to do. Dude x Dude and is smut read at your own risk,


(I HARDLY KNOW THESE YOUTUBERS BUT MY DEAR FRIEND  
REQUESTED IT SO HERE IT IS SORRY IF THIS IS IN ANYWAY  
INACCURATE.)

Jason awoke. It was a normal day in his ordinary life, or so he thought. He had been  
up all night editing videos only to get an hours worth of sleep, and yet he was not in  
the least bit of tired. He had been anticipating the day only mereley because of the  
fact his dear friend Patty would be arriving at noon. All though Jason woke up at 9  
a.m to clean his home making it more appealing. He had not usually done this, only  
for Pat he did. There was something, something that made him do this everytime  
he knew he was coming over. He just had no idea what it was just yet.  
When Patty arrived at Jasons house, Jason was thrilled. This was a day of just  
simply hanging out with nothing to bother them. All though they did this a lot he  
would enjoy this day in particular and yet again he did not know why. "So,  
Jason-" Patty started only to cut off when Jason whipped his head startled.  
Patty stared at him confused? "What startled him like that?" He thought. As  
he continued to ask the question of what they were doing today.  
Why was he acting so sheepish? What was causing him to be so anxious around  
him? He was pondering these questions in his mind.  
They started the day with lounging around playing video games and snacking on  
junk food "The usual." Thought Jason. This did not really appeal to him anymore.  
It just wasnt the same today. He had enjoyed hanging around Patty, feeling close  
like this to his friend was something he really enjoyed and treasured. Although today  
he felt different as if, he wanted something more.  
Patty was sitting on the other side of the couch consintrating on the game and he didnt  
notice Jason scooting closer to him. Jason was puzzled. What made him want to get  
closer? It was something his brain could not sort out. As he got closer he stopped.  
It had just crossed his mind in what he was doing. He was already only 30 inches from  
him. And yet, he needed to be closer. He decided to put this thought aside and started  
a conversation. It didnt last long though. Patty didnt seem interested in the conversation  
yet he was seeming to avoid him at the same time. Jason was now staring at Pat he was  
rolling the confusing questions around in his mind. And he had not realized how long he  
had been staring until he saw Patty blushing. This actually started to amuse Jason. And  
he crept closer to Patty. At this point Patty was blushing quite obviously as it spread to  
his ears. That lovely shade of read almost aroused him. Pattys' heart was beating madly.  
what in the world had Jason been doing? He decided to look at him. Just as Patty started  
to turn his head Jason pushed him down. "What are you doing?!" Pat almost squeeked  
out. Jason almost looked confused himself but the glaze of lust that clouded his eyes  
meant he did not have to speak of what his intentions were. Patty shut his eyes as  
Jason implanted a kiss on Pattys' cheek leading up to his mouth which felt as if their  
mouths were melting onto each other. Patty was actually enjoying this thoroughly.  
Jason slipped his tounge out and slithered it into Pats mouth. Patty opened his eyes  
in shock but he adjusted into his tounge intangling with his own. Jason slipped his  
hand under Pats shirt and began messaging his chest, which aroused him even more.  
As he started pinching his nipples Pat started a light moan. After all, Jason was making  
the best effort he could to pleasure him. He slipped off Patts shirt. The cold air made  
his nipples stand erect. Which made it easier for Jason to fondle them. They both felt  
the their lust overbaring and moved over to Jasons bed. Were Jason did not hesitate to  
remove all of both of their clothes except for boxes. "This is were the fun starts." Jason  
said with a hint of Sadism. Jason lowered his head down to Pats trousers and began  
sliding his lips around Pats inner thighs. This teasing made Pat fully erect and again began  
to moan in pure pleasure and annoyance. Jason slowly slid off his Pats briefs and slid his  
finger up his member, he stopped at the top of his head and began rubbing in a circular  
motion. Which made him purr in delite. He began to pump him. Only to stop when he  
was about to come. "Was he really a sadist?" Pat thought in agony. "Hurry the fuck up!"  
He almost yelled. Jason snickered and replied "Not yet." Just as he placed his mouth  
agaisnt his the rim of his shaft making Pats hips buckle. "Ahh!" He moaned in pure bliss.  
Jason started to remove his own boxers and began rubbing his now pulsing hard on  
agaisnt his partners. Pat was now tearing up from the pleasure he was receiving.  
But he knew in the back of his mind it would come with a price. Just as he was thinking  
so Jason began to spread Pats legs open. Which made Pat gasp. He felt so exposed  
yet it didn't make him scared in the least. Just, well madening emarressed. Jason  
had not felt this emotion at all. He wasnt the least bit embarresed which was slightly  
shocking even to himself. Jason began to put one of his fingers into his mouth rolling  
it around until he removed it, a trail on saliva from his finger to his lips still visible.  
What next happend Pat wasnt nearly prepared for. Jason began to slowly insert his  
index finger into his rectum. Pat first confused now in a trance of pleasure. Jason was  
now fitting in the second then came in the third. And Pat was now adjusted and ready  
for Jason to fit his member in. Just, not yet Jason thought wanting to tease him a little  
more. And he notioned Pat to move onto all fours. After this was done, Jason began  
Biting and nibbling Pats cheeks seductivly as he spread them apart to enter his body.  
He did this slowly making sure not to harm his dear friend in now which he knew he  
was madly in love with. Once he was fully in he looked at Pat in which nodding  
gesturing it was okay to move.  
He began at a slow pace, slowly getting faster until he was at full speed, Looking  
for that sweet spot in his body, Pat was being devoured by this pleasure and was  
muttering words to Jason that were hardly audible, but what he made out was "I love you."  
and finally Jason was in a flurry of blushing just then he pounded into an area in which  
Pat moaned so loud the neighbors could have heard if they had been home. This made  
Jason thrust into this area even more causing Pat to feel as if he was about to explode.  
both of their sweat started to mingle, as Jason flipped Pats body to where he was facing  
upright and began kissing his lips violently biting his cheek and nose, both faces extremely  
flushed. One last thrust made Jason cum and soon after Jason started to pump Pats member  
until he came as well. They both collapsed onto the bed and wrapped eachother in their arms.  
What would happen from here on? It seemed they both shared the same thoughts as  
they fell into a deep sleep with them in eachothers arms.

For my friend Kaykay

I HOPE YOUR HAPPY BETCHHHHHHH


End file.
